


Podfic: The Voyeur Series

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck





	Podfic: The Voyeur Series

**Author's Note:**

**Title:** [The Voyeur Series](../series/4628)  
**Author:** reni_days  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Brendon/Spencer  
**Word Count:** 4,416  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Brendon watches Spencer.  
**Kink/Warnings:** Voyeurism

 **Download Links:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bf3ailk4qy5g5az/pod_reni_days_voyeur.mp3?dl=0) \- 31MB - 26:00 - (dropbox)  


 **THANKS:** to Elemgi for bidding on me at fandom_helps and to reni_days for being on the wonderful blanket permission list. Thanks so much to both of you for your different bits of generosity.

 **Podfic Notes:** I think this was the first time I really felt completely comfortable saying everything in an NC-17 fic out loud. Maybe I'm growing... or my shame is diminishing.

Bingo Squares: Splice Fics Together and Read Sexy


End file.
